empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniperdraconian Empire (Atlas)
The Sniperdraconian Empire is one of the oldest, most powerful collectives ever existed within the dimensions of Atlas prior to it's creation. Known for it's imperial strength, their former enemy and now-ally, the Blackdraconian Dominion ranks the second most powerful among alien empires. Long to it's existence, the Sniperdraconian Empire of Atlas and it's children have been tasked to defend the balance of the masses that hold together time and space. To prevent power from being abused in enemy hands. However, this imperious collective also has a long history of warfare and military conflict. The struggles of battle seem to be minor as their child kin, Sniperdraconians (Atlans) are known to solve problems relevantly quickly, whether it'd be diplomatic, or militarily... The Atlan/Atlesian Empire is a neutral faction among mortals, and will not engage unless provoked first-hand when chances are better than none, retribution and full-scale combat may be a necessity. Form of Government *Constitutional Monarchy Founder *The Architect Known Key People in the Dynasty *Zeus Sniperdragon *Slyther Sniperdragon *Shadow Sniperdragon *Ciara 'Cinnamon' Sniperdragon *Ra Sniperdragon *Obelisk Sniperdragon *Horus Sniperdragon *Ismael Sniperdragon *Set Sniperdragon *Krayt Sniperdragon *Kail Sniperdragon *Alex Sniperdragon *Claire Sniperdragon *Roy Sniperdragon *Anayru Sniperdragon Allies *Sniperdragon Kingdom of Mars/Aion (Slyther's jurisdiction) *Hyrule Kingdom (HK) *Kingdom of Lorule (Midna's jurisdiction) *Mushroom Kingdom (MK) *Nessarn Kingdom (NK) *Kingdom of Lucis *Blackdraconian Dominion *Empire of Adionis *Sisters of Aurora *Krogan Collective *Turian Collective *Asari Collective *Systems Alliance (Hackett's jurisdiction) *Galactic Nations Space Command / Security Council (GNSC) Enemies *United States *United Kingdom *Israel (Deceased) *Poland *Saudi Arabia *The Vatican *North-Atlanitic Terrorist Organization (NATO a.k.a. US-occupied countries) History (Will be added later) Form of Governance The Sniperdraconian Empire of Atlas operates by a hierarchy. Usually jurisdictions are handled by the council, but ultimately ruled by a deity Imperator, in whom Sniperdraconians hail both religiously and in nation, their patriarch All-Maker who would truly be considered whom they call 'their' God. The very first Atlesian in existence, as is the very first God-Emperor among all existing Emperors, who existed with his Zynite brother, of whom's element is the exact opposite, the All-Destroyer. The Sniperdraconian governance is formed by a dynasty of Kings and Emperors, all deities descendant from the All-Maker himself. There is yet to confirm should there be the origin existence of a female Atlesian, which seems unlikey as to recent. It may be a possibility due to the existence of the Auroran mother. The Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion for instance, operates by two forms of government. First is the civilian government, designed to handle only the economy of the nation, and to fall in line with the wishes and demands of authentic Sniperdraconian interests. The second form of government is the power of it's royal family. They do not intervene unless by a necessity their authority should override to combat cases of corruption and in rare cases, confusion. Agents under the royal family, those who are high ranking military officials in STAG, SKMC or wherever, those with their current Emperor/King's blessing have diplomatic immunity. Should foreign powers attempt to arrest or attack a STAG agent or GN observer, such method is immedieately looked upon as an act of war and provocation to the Sniperdragon Kingdom and it's allies. The imperial military forces of the Sniperdragon Kingdom are then forced to respond and eliminate the acting threat. Should anyone with the leadership's blessing run afoul of Sniperdraconian Law, or violate the laws of a nation that has not provoked the Sniperdragon Kingdom, then it's acting government must file a complaint and report on the agent involved in the crime, with proof and evidence presented to the Atlan courts. Only then jurisdiction of that acting agent will be handled by the Sniperdraconian elite, or the governments of their national origins. There has been very little rebellion and riots over the Atlesian hierarchy system from it's people, only to confirm the humans perpetrated this practice, those who were subjugated and indoctrinated under the lies and propaganda of enemy regimes and terrorist movements, yet CIA coups were not successful and not even the US shadow government could topple such an imperial power. Most of the riots were dealt with relevantly quickly. If civil unrest is not quelled and if a civil war is ongoing, it's only then a countdown to Sniperdraconian martial law , to both where ADF militants and STAG volunteers are the current acting form of governance in such regions, and their enemies are more times than not given the most inhumane of executions and torture, whether in public or private. Often looked upon as a revenge attack. If a Sniperdraconian ruler wanted an army or nation dead, it was done. If he wanted someone assassinated, he or she was killed on the spot. Civilization and Politics The civilization of the Sniperdraconian Empire lacks of any political party, Conservative, Liberal, Democrat, Republican, Bureaucracy, nor even National Socialism. The Sniperdraconian monarchs knew of the disaster and chaos should political parties be allowed to vote in human candidates for presidency, so they limit the allowance of power humans are entitled to have. There is no inflation or austerity. The Sniperdraconian common man has his wealth and power, and anyone who is of the lower class i.e. peasants, commoners, etc., are instantly pulled out of the poverty line fast and given a fair wage and pay by those who become citizens and migrate into the Sniperdragon Kingdom. The middle class well enough exists, however the super-rich, those not blessed by the ruling monarch are often despised and resented by his people. Sniperdraconian citizens often look at themselves as global citizens too, and believe their voice and opinion should matter when it certainly helps humanity the most. Should humanity advance it's civilization, the Sniperdraconians will offer sound advice and assistance to prevent humanity from tearing itself apart over avarice and power. Anyone is welcome to be a citizen of the Sniperdragon Kingdom of Earth/Mars, and common law applies for all, should they deceive, steal, kill, assault, etc., they shall be subject to prosecution and their sentence carried out by the acting city court. It depends on the level of crime if one is to go overboard and wrong the royal family in great measure, only then the perpetraitor is viewed upon as an enemy combatant, guilty of conspiracy and grand treason, which will most certainly be pursued by Sniperdraconian military power. Grievances against Humanity According to Aion's God Emperor of Dragonkind, Slyther Sniperdragon himself, his experiences have been a mix of both compassion and a brutal resentment towards the humans. Once sworn to protect them from the outer evils of the universal masses, after all the Aionian Sniperdraconian military has done for the humans of Earth, were one day suddenly turned their backs upon, betrayed by the very same race whom the Sniperdraconians of once Earth, now Mars, have vowed to protect. As it is Emperor Slyther's standards: "To protect the weak, and defeat the strong", a noble statement acknowledged by many, including his own kinsmen from the homeland empire world to where the roots of Atlas have grown into the interdimensional realms ever since. However, this is not the first record of humanity's betrayal to the Atlan race, as the empire's council had also cited that there were similar grievances from humanoid races of similar traits in the past, mostly experienced by it's royal dynasty of emperors and kings in previous service of their All-Maker and his children. ADF's General Tyrone Kahn, the titan-breed Atlan warchief himself holds a grudge against hostile non-Atlans, specifically humanity. He, among others have warned the All-Maker's descendants and royal deity blood that the humans are not to be trusted. Rightfully so, which is why the Atlan Empire will always consider humanity as second-class citizens. Even Slyther himself has stressed several times before that the upstart United States of America will never be the world police, for the humans of America will always be put back in their place, according to Slyther. Ultimately, the Atlan Sniperdraconians do not hate all humans, not necessarily. However, a pro-dominant and currently existing national empire such as the United States, constantly coercing countries with no ties to NATO or the US, as well extorting them for their resources and currency, that of which the Atlan government and it's military can clearly see America as a major threat to the galaxy on humanity's behalf. Even Aion's royal family has cited that the Americans are out of control, and far from sanity. Neither political party albeit Republican and Democrat cannot be trusted. If America should not be destroyed, then it must be backed into a corner, and stripped of it's dangerous weaponry such as nuclear weapons, chemical weapons, etc., as the risk of leaving such powers unchecked can be a fatal loss of life of Earth. Quite ironically, the Sniperdraconians of Aion and Atlas are more commonly seen by their GN allies, as the only reliable 'world policemen', as being referred as an intergalactic police force... * Due to the loose affiliations with humanity, paranoia and tight security are priority protocols for acting Sniperdraconian military/law enforcement on Earth. STAG is the acting paramilitary force that initiates a military takeover of a failed community/civilian government, and thereof is capable of declaring Martial Law. Ensuring the local authority is stripped, the acting mayor/state governor's powers revoked, and military justice will serve the best interests of civilians nearby, and the interests of Sniperdraconian citizens. In wake of revealation of a smear human conspiracy intended to bring about anti-SKMC propaganda and further their efforts to sabotage the stability of the Earth-bound Sniperdragon Kingdom, STAG was surfaced to combat the situation under extreme prejudice and jurisdiction of their acting supreme commander, who so happens to be the rank of Grand Marshall in the Sniperdragon Kingdom's Marine Corps(SKMC). He is also the military governor/head of government. Should things escalate out of control in where human governments and corporations have too much power, the ADF can be called in to bring the situation under control. Religion Sniperdraconians are not bound to any religion. However, as it seems their government is operated by the Gods that protect them, they can be referred to as Atlan pagans. Due to the recent struggles and conflicts from humanity, the Sniperdraconian Martian government has decided to put the ban on religion, forbidding it's movements. Atheism was questioned, but later became accepted since the Sniperdraconians reached the conclusion there may be one narcissistic God trying to eliminate the opposition and claim himself as their only ruler, when the Sniperdraconian leadership later stated that the existence of many Gods should be tolerated and left alone to merge and shape the worlds they wish to see for themselves, and to ensure global citizens have the power to take control of their lives through the New World Anarchy (NWA), in direct opposition of the shadow government's plans for the New World Order(NWO). Religion has been seen by Sniperdraconian military officials as a smokescreen, some see it as a fuel to build the atomic bomb to satisfy the twisted desires and malcontents of enemy regimes, often accused as oligarchists. Religion is only a small threat in the eyes of Atlans, as the real threat is the shadow government itself. Military The Sniperdraconian military power is by it's imperial standards, a war machine capable of bringing an end to nations and planets. The empire has well established a vast navy through the Atlas Defense Force(ADF). Sniperdraconian warships can vary in size, from a Halcyon-class heavy frigate to a Crusader-class battle cruiser. The biggest of ships is the Juggernaut-class supercarrier, which can outsize the planet Earth depending on which ship is present. The ADF airforce division has efficient fighters capable of stealth cloaking and maneuvers to outrun any incoming projectile from enemy AA defenses, and deploy it's own countermeasures if need be. For instance, the ADF's F-96 Avenger jet is one of the most advanced aliencrafts in existence of the ADF military, and very expensive to buy. The known military branches under the Sniperdraconian collective are the ADF, SKMC, SKAR, SKN, SKAF, and STAG. It is rumored the X-COM project that joined the Galactic Nations, so happens to be operated by a Sniperdraconian war veteran and hero from Rivelon. Trivia *Atlas is also the name of the titan of strength, who held the weight of the world around his shoulders according to Greek mythology. It is also a name to define maps i.e. 'World Atlas'... *Imperator is roughly the title of commander according to Roman times. However to Atlans, Imperator is the title of 'Superior Emperor'... *The name, Aurora is also referred as a polar light i.e. the northern lights, Aurora Borealis, and Aurora Australis. It is also named the homeworld and origin of the shadow siren race... Category:Nations Category:Realms and Dimensions Category:Protagonists